The Last Night
by The Lonely She-Wolf
Summary: After being critically injured, Erza falls into a coma she may never wake from. As Jellal finds himself faced with a life changing decision, can he continue to live on in a world without Erza, or will he take his fate into his own hands? Consumed by grief and despair, he risks losing everything. Mature content, see Author's note for further details. Non-con, angst, violence. Jerza.
1. Chapter 1: Violence Without Mercy

A/N: **VIEWER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY RECOMMENDED**. If you have any sort of history with traumatic brain injury through your own experiences or those of a family member or friend, then this Fanfic may affect you negatively. I do not want to be held responsible for re-opening old emotional wounds. The same applies for those that have been subjected to non-consensual relations. This is **not a lighthearted read.** You have been warned. If this story fails to meet the rating guideliness, please notify me of which content specifically fails to comply and I will edit that specific section or remove the story entirely.

I honestly didn't expect to write about this with my favourite pairing. But somehow we seem to end up hurting the ones we love the most. The aim of this is to provoke some serious emotional conflict within readers. Please let me know in the reviews if I was successful or not. This will be a short story. I intended to have it as a one-shot, but I felt the need to separate it into chapters. I tried to tone down the detail as much as possible, but it needs to be graphic to an extent to provoke the intended reaction from viewers. All reviews are highly appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its respective characters.

* * *

The Last Night

A _Fairy Tail_ Fanfiction

By The Lonely She-Wolf

Chapter 1: Violence without mercy.

Her feet thundered against the ground as she ran, her eyes were wide with fear. Her clothes were in shreds. She had all but exhausted her magic. All that kept her going was the burning instinct of survival, the human will to live.

Very few would have recognised Erza in her current state. The fear evidently etched into her features made her appearance foreign. Her friends and fellow guild members would have failed to comprehend this side of the scarlet knight. To them she was a beacon of strength, an unstoppable force of power. All her former foes had fallen beneath her blade, defeated by her burning courage. No matter how desperate the situation, she had never given in to her opponent.

Until now.

Her enemy was like no other she had faced before. Her target was a man in his late twenties, with raven hair and eyes blacker than onyx. He would have been handsome if it weren't for the cruelty that twisted his features. Her defences had crumbled before him, her attacks uselessly glancing away from him, leaving him unscathed. Gradually, she had been beaten down until nothing but her raw instincts had remained.

Blood coated her skin, weeping from gaping wounds that displayed the sinewy muscles and bones beneath. Her pain was blinding, her vision fading. Only her pure determination kept her awake, but even that was beginning to crumble.

_No. _

She refused to accept her fate. She had to see her friends once more. She _would _see them. She only had a little further to go… she could see the light at the opening of the cave. Only a few more feet…

_Crack._

Something collided with the back of Erza's head, startling her. Ringing pain filled her skull, her vision blurring as her eyes watered. She still kept moving, her hand reaching out desperately to the light before her. She could smell the forest outside, mingling with the scent of her blood.

She stumbled, the ground rushing up to meet her. She groaned, rolling over as she faintly heard feet approaching. A cruel laugh passed through her throbbing ears, faintly registering in the back of her mind. Tears blended in with the blood on her cheeks. Her breath came in short, painful gasps.

He approached her silently, his boots thudding quietly against the smooth, stone floor. Erza couldn't move. Her wounds had taken her toll as the last dregs of her energy left her. She remained limp as he advanced upon her.

She felt bile rise in her throat as he began touching her in a way that was entirely unwelcome. She groaned in protest and tried to move, but he easily restrained her. His hands were burning hot in contrast to her icy skin. She flinched as he came into contact with the scrapes and cuts that coated her flesh. She struggled against him desperately as he ripped aside the remnants of her leggings and underwear, whimpering as she realised his intentions. He ignored her feeble attempts to fight him off, and a moment later, he impaled her mercilessly.

Erza cried out as she felt the intrusion, tears streaming out from the corners of her eyes to mingle in with the blood that had begun to pool around her. The pain was vicious and unforgiving, making her feel as though she had been torn in half. He slammed into her repetitively, bringing a fresh wave of pain with each thrust. She had heard that losing her virginity would be painful, but she hadn't expected anything as ruthless as this. Her screams echoed through the cave; a horrific sound that would have sent chills through the very bravest of men. Her violator showed no signs of stopping, determined to finish what he had begun. With a loud grunt, he released his seed into her violently, his nails digging into her flesh sadistically. He retreated, leaving her bruised and bloody form on the ground.

Seeing that she was still conscious, he stepped back towards her, an evil gleam shadowing his eyes.

A lone raven fled from its perch as a shrill scream pierced the air. Then, all was quiet.

* * *

Jellal ran breathlessly, a new sense of urgency driving him forward. He wasn't sure what had led him to this forest; it was as though someone had whispered into his ear, begging him to go east. For three days he had made his way here, unsure of his own motives. As each day passed, he had felt a panic rising within him, spurring him forward until he had broken into a full run.

He had questioned many times why he was being led in this direction, but still left without an answer, he had continued to blindly follow this newfound instinct.

He felt fear coil within him, preparing to strike. A shadow of pain rippled through his body, followed by a sudden spell of disgust. Where were these emotions coming from?

He stopped abruptly, his chest heaving as he fought for breath. After a moment he recovered enough to stand upright. He looked around, trying to make sense of his location. All was quiet, he felt in control of himself once more. The emotions that did not belong to him had vanished.

_Now what?_

All at once, the fear, panic and pain returned, stronger than before, stabbing him like a hot blade. He cursed, his fists clenched, his teeth clashing together. What was happening to him? It crippled him for a few minutes, leaving him exposed. It intensified over the course of those few minutes until it violently peaked.

A piercing scream rang through the air nearby. The sound chilled his blood, raising the hairs on the nape of his neck. It sounded hauntingly familiar. His eyes widened, his body stiffening as the realisation hit him. He had felt a connection like this before, although it had been weakened by the distance between them.

_No!_

He bolted through the wilderness, blinded by determination. A few seconds later he skidded to a halt as the entrance to a cave loomed before him. A cold breeze teased his hair. He shuddered suddenly.

Hesitantly, Jellal stepped towards the mouth-like opening, moving forwards until he was embraced by the darkness within. He fumbled forward blindly, straining his eyes. He struggled to stay upright as his foot suddenly slipped beneath him, sliding as it came into contact with something slippery. Unable to see anything, he used his magic to create a light.

A glowing orb flickered into existence, illuminating the grimy cave. He looked down to see what he had slipped on, feeling deathly cold as he looked at the scarlet coloured blood pooling around his boot.

His heart thundered in his ears as his eyes followed the flow of the blood, tracing it back to its source. He suddenly felt deathly cold, his eyes wide with shock at the mess before him. He wanted to scream, but his body refused to comply. He couldn't move. He was paralysed by horror.

_No. Please, no._

He stepped forward slowly, his feet dragging as his frame shook violently. He had to see if this was real, or if he was merely trapped within a nightmare. He didn't dare to hope, but he refused to believe that she could be killed.

Her eyes were closed, her skin and lips pale from death, or from the severe lack of blood. Jellal couldn't tell. He wasn't sure he wanted to have such knowledge bestowed upon him. He was fearful of the answer.

Her clothes had been destroyed until only pathetic scraps remained. Her modesty had been stolen, her body clearly molested. He felt bile rise in his throat upon seeing how she had been emotionally and physically abused. He removed his coat and threw it over her protectively, trying both to keep her warm and to preserve any fragile dregs of modesty that may have remained.

Glancing at her face, she looked strangely peaceful, as though she merely slumbered.

He searched for a pulse. It felt as though her heart still continued to struggle with faint movement, but it could have been his imagination. It was difficult to tell past the violent thrumming of his own heart.

Something within him suddenly snapped as a jolt of inspiration surged through him. Frantically, he searched through his pockets.

_There!_

He snatched the small vial, removed the cork stopper, and placed it against her lips. Ultear had told him to save it for dire emergencies only. He couldn't imagine any more dire position than this. Her life was worth ten of his.

The clear fluid disappeared within her parted lips. He waited for a moment, holding his breath.

Nothing.

He cursed, hurling the glass vial against the cave wall where it shattered. His vision blurred as his emotions boiled over. His breath caught in his throat as he choked back his sobs. He felt himself drowning beneath the waves of grief and regret. He should have been here sooner, then he could have saved her, or at the very least given her a chance to escape.

Jellal heard a sudden choking gasp of breath. His head snapped up to look at the bloodied form lying before him, her chest moving faintly with the rise and fall of her laboured breathing. Judging by her wounds, she may have had a punctured lung.

He was afraid to move her; concerned that shifting her broken body may cause her greater injury. Still, he couldn't afford to leave her lying here either. He tossed up his options briefly, until he came to the conclusion that he had no other option but to carry her to the nearest town. He hoped that there, they would have a healer or doctor that could do more for her.

Wiping away his tears, he gingerly lifted her up, gauging Erza's reaction as he lifted her into his arms. Her face stayed impassive, her form limp. Her breathing remained shallow, sounding hauntingly like a death rattle. Still, where there was life, there remained hope.

Turning towards the light, he made his way to the opening, careful not to slip on the scarlet blood that coated the floor of the cave. Scarlet, like her hair.

* * *

What seemed like a lifetime later, Jellal sat restlessly outside as he waited for the town healer to attend to Erza's wounds. The old woman was a former member of Lamia Scale, specialising in healing magic. Her power was feeble, but she had promised to try her best. Two hours had passed since he had carefully laid Erza out on the simple bed. He had looked her over one last time with regret before retreating, leaving the old woman to her devices. Since then, he had been unable to settle, even though exhaustion nagged at the back of his mind. He would not rest until he knew that his oldest friend was safe and very much alive.

The sun warmed his skin, yet he was unable to feel it. A deathly cold had gripped him, icing his heart and soul. The sounds of the villagers going about their daily business seemed distant to him as he stewed within his own bubble of concern.

He thought about her unknown attacker and his blood boiled. He would have sought him out immediately if Erza hadn't been in such a critical condition. He would kill him slowly and without mercy, dragging out his last moments in an act of bloody revenge when he finally found him. He would hunt the perpetrator down, no matter how long it took him to do so.

Jellal's stomach felt uneasy as he remembered the state he had found Erza in. He could still clearly see the gaping wounds that marred her skin, the burns that had seared her flesh unforgivingly. Even if she were to survive, she would remain scarred, but her emotional damage would be even worse.

Still, he prayed to every god known and unknown that she would live. Although she was unaware of it, Erza was the sole reason for his existence. Without her, he would surely perish under the weight of his guilt and grief.

"Master Jellal?" A croaky voice asked.

He looked up to see the old woman standing in the doorway, her eyes grave. His heart sunk at her expression as he readied himself for the worst.

"What is it?" he asked, lurching to his feet.

"Perhaps we should speak inside," she suggested, gesturing to the room within.

Jellal swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded, striding inside the house. It was dimly lit inside the small dwelling, decorated with basic furnishings and neutral colours. The old woman lived by herself, with a spare room for patients and visitors. Erza was in that room now. Jellal snatched a small glimpse of her through the partially closed door, and his heart ached as he saw her heavily bandaged form.

The healer gestured for him to sit, and he did so silently, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I've done all that I can for her, the rest I must leave to fate. She had multiple broken ribs, one of which punctured her lung. You're lucky to have gotten her here when you did. I managed to repair the damage to her vital organs, but the smaller cuts and scrapes I left to heal naturally."

"So will she recover from this?" he questioned, hearing no major concerns in the woman's report.

The elderly healer looked grave, her wrinkles deepening as her brow furrowed. She looked at him sadly, her eyes filled with sympathy.

"She's suffering from a traumatic brain injury. Her body has fallen into a comatose state to heal the damage, but I'm afraid her chances of recovery are very low. If she were to wake, she may have a permanent disability. I'm afraid that few options remain for her, all of which are unfavourable."

"What of your magic? Can you do nothing for her?" he persisted, trying to subdue his temper.

"The wound is too complex for my magic. If I were to attempt to repair the damage unnaturally, she may be left mindless. She would be unable to speak or move. She would remain aware of her surroundings, but she would be lifeless. It is a fate worse than death."

The breath which Jellal had been holding hissed out through clenched teeth. He fell into a state of denial as the healer's words failed to register within his mind. He raised his clasped hands from his lap to rest against his lips as thoughts incoherently bounced around within his skull.

"What outcome are you expecting?" Jellal growled through clenched teeth, his knuckles cracking as his fingers clenched around his other fist.

"I'm afraid she may never wake from this. I'm sorry, but unless the heavens smile upon her, I don't see any favourable outcome arising."

Jellal remained silent as the news dawned upon him. Ice spread from his fingertips, burning through his veins, squeezing his heart in an iron grip. The floor blurred as hot tears clouded his vision. Soon, his frame shook with uncontrollable sobs as he struggled to cope with his new reality.

To him, the scarlet knight was already dead. If he were to believe the aged woman, then Erza's chances of recovery were far and few between. She would remain unconscious until her body failed completely. Never again would he be able to speak to her, or see her rare smile. Now, the last memory he would have of her would be her bloodied and broken frame, lying cold on the floor of that godforsaken cave. In her last moments, Erza had been alone, left in the dark as her life violently came to a halting standstill.

Unable to remain under the sympathetic gaze of the old healer any longer, Jellal wordlessly stormed out of the dwelling, not stoping until he was surrounded by nothing but a vast expanse of forest in each direction.

There, alone, he released his grief and regret in a single scream that echoed through the woods, silencing all living things within a mile radius. Spent, he collapsed, reduced to quiet sobs as a stillness settled over the forest, as though the wilderness grieved with him.

* * *

A/N: Please leave me with your thoughts; this is the first tragedy themed story I have written.

To keep up with the latest updates, like my Facebook page, titled as The Lonely She-Wolf.


	2. Chapter 2: A Cry of Hope

A/N: Sorry for the slow update. Three jobs is taking its toll. Thank you to those that have reviewed. I'm glad I managed to provoke the desired reactions. This is a little more mild, but I'll make up for it later on. All reviews welcome!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Cry of Hope.

Jellal returned the following morning. He had slept out in the woods that night, wanting to be left alone to wallow in his emotions. Having managed to pull himself back together, he knew he needed to face the issue at hand.

The old woman was still asleep when Jellal quietly slipped inside the small dwelling. He passed her door silently and braced himself before entering the room in which Erza resided. The ache he had fought to supress that morning flared up unforgivingly as he saw how frail Erza had become. Her breathing had settled into a regular pattern, but there all signs of improvement ended.

Her skin was still deathly pale, and what he could see of her body was covered in torn strips of cloth that served as bandages. A pile of bloody cloth was sat in a bowl on the bench beside him from when the old healer had changed her dressings during the night.

Feeling weak, Jellal sank into the chair beside her bed, falling into a deep state of depression. Memories from the day before continued to plague him, like a waking nightmare he could not escape. A sense of weariness settled over him as he gave a small sigh of exhaustion. He felt drained, as though he was the one nursing wounds. In a sense he _had_ been wounded, although it was hidden deep beneath the surface.

He gazed at Erza silently, memorising the way her eyelashes curved upwards away from her pale cheeks, and the way her scarlet hair gleamed in the morning light. Even in her current state he thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon. He regretted denying his feelings for her for so long. Now that he realised just how much he needed her, his opportunity had well and truly passed. It was too late for them now. His words would never have the chance to reach her ears. It saddened him to think of the love that had perished before it could bloom.

The door creaked open as the wizened old lady entered the room. She didn't look surprised to see Jellal there. He ignored her, still lost within the depths of his own mind. After she had checked and replaced Erza's bandages, the healer stood in the corner silently, patiently waiting for Jellal to acknowledge her.

After a few still minutes, he looked to the old woman with sad eyes. He needed to know what would happen from here.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked, sounding lost. "I don't know what to do. Erza always had the answers. Without her, I feel so helplessly lost," he choked, his eyes glistening with tears.

The woman looked at him warmly, seeing the love and loss so clearly visible within his grieving eyes. It was clear to her how much this woman meant to him. She pitied the two of them, seeing them suffer such a cruel fate.

"She'll have to stay put until she's stabilised. She can't be moved until her wounds have recovered enough. I'll keep taking care of her until I deem her to be well enough to travel. From there, I'm not sure where you will go. Does she have any family or friends you can take her to?"

"She's a member of Fairy Tail. I'll take her back to Magnolia. They have a healer there who can continue to watch over her," he decided, his voice strained as he fought to keep his words even.

"I have a friend who would be happy to house you until she has recovered. That way you can continue to check in on her."

"Thank you for the offer, but I have some things I need to take care of," he explained, glaring at the floor murderously. The old woman didn't need to ask. She knew immediately what the young man had in mind.

"Very well. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask sonny. You're welcome to come here at any time to see her."

"Thank you," Jellal whispered, his eyes downcast.

She left without saying another word, leaving him alone with the fallen Titania. Standing, he moved to her side, looking her over once more. He gently touched her hand, finding it to be one of the only places on her body that was mostly free of bandages. He gave it a very gentle squeeze as he gazed down at her peaceful expression, giving her a silent goodbye. In his mind, he promised to come back to her, knowing that she would want to be returned to her friends back at the guild.

Looking to make sure the old granny hadn't returned, he swiftly leant down to brush his lips against hers, careful to keep it lighter than a feather's touch. He gave her one last regretful look over before leaving, his coat whipping out around him with the sudden movement. He didn't look back as he strode from the house, his eyes filled with deadly determination.

After searching the area where he had found Erza, Jellal came up empty handed. Her opponent had all but vanished, leaving Jellal without the faintest of clues. He sank down onto the grass dejectedly, feeling drained of purpose.

He cursed, punching the earth as he was consumed by anger and frustration. He was determined to make that bastard pay, even if he had to search in every hollow of the earth to find him. Not knowing his name or appearance made Jellal's task difficult. He had no leads of any kind, and his only witness was trapped deep within a coma.

He wanted to expand his search further, but he couldn't bear to leave Erza alone in such a foreign place. Once he had returned Erza to her home, he would continue his quest to deal his own kind of divine punishment.

For the next two weeks Jellal settled into a new routine. He went out early each day to search around the cave for any new signs of the perpetrator. Disappointed to find nothing new, he would return to the old healers home where he would sit in the chair beside Erza's bed, watching her gentle intake of breath until he fell asleep. The old healer never complained about his presence, offering him refreshments whenever she found him seated at her patient's side. Jellal grew fond of the old woman. He felt indebted to her for all of her hard work, and one day, rather than continuing his search, he went into town to purchase some supplies. He returned to the small dwelling that afternoon, his arms laden with small goods and rare herbs that the old healer needed but could not afford. After asking around the town, he found that the elderly lady gave her services without any sort of payment, dedicating her time freely to those who needed her care. Jellal had smiled to himself at hearing how fondly the villagers spoke of her, and he felt pleased to know that he could provide her with some small payment for her help.

Upon presenting the collection of items to her, tears welled up in the old woman's eyes. She thanked him many times over, thrilled that she now had the ingredients she required to heal an illness that ailed one of the younger lads in the village.

Jellal dropped his search from that day onwards, using his time to help out the elderly healer with her daily tasks. He hadn't abandoned his search completely, but resolved to continue after he had moved Erza back to the safety of Fairy Tail. He still continued to sleep at Erza's side each night, watching her wordlessly as he fell deep into thought. When the healer left to go to town on errands, he would often speak to Erza, as though she could still hear him. He told her of what he and his two companions had accomplished since last he had seen her, and of the old healer and her kind ways. He tearfully told her the words he had regretfully hidden from her, and how he was sorry he hadn't arrived in time to save her from this miserable fate.

After two weeks had passed since the day he had found Erza, Jellal was approached by the wizened healer. He was perched on a stump of wood, taking a break from the logs he had been splitting in preparation for the winter that approached.

"Jellal?" He heard her voice come from behind. He swivelled around on his crude seat, wondering what it was she needed. She rarely ever called him by his name, preferring to refer to him as 'sonny', which made him concerned that it was something important. Her expression was of a serious nature, making Jellal immediately assume the worst.

"What is it?" he demanded, rising to his feet swiftly.

She shook her head. "It's nothing for you to get worked up over. I've merely come to inform you that your lady-"

"She's not my-" he began to interrupt, only to be silenced as the old woman raised a finger in warning.

"-will be well enough to move tomorrow," she finished, folding her weary arms across her chest.

Jellal wasn't sure if he felt relieved or anxious to hear that their stay here would be coming to an end. He was glad that they would no longer be a burden to the old woman, but returning Erza to Fairy Tail meant he would have to resume his search for her attacker, which in turn meant leaving Erza's side for what could be weeks, months or even years. If he made it back to her at all.

Then of course there was the matter of finding a way to safely transport Erza back to Magnolia. He hadn't honestly considered it over the past couple of weeks. He had been preoccupied with other more immediate matters, leaving him with little time to consider the near future. There was sure to be questions if he was caught carrying around an unconscious woman. It could even lead to exposing his identity, and then he would have all manner of problems. He knew his best hope would be to contact Ultear and Meredy. They would be in a better position to arrange something a little more practical.

He nodded to the old woman. "I will arrange some kind of transportation this evening. If possible, we will depart by the end of tomorrow if that is agreeable with you?"

"Doesn't bother me one bit if you were to stay here for another week. You've done plenty to earn your keep. I don't think I've ever had such a generous client before," she admitted, shaking her head as though she still couldn't believe it.

"You've had nothing less than you deserve old woman. I don't know where Erza and I would be if it weren't for your help. We're just lucky to have found someone as skilled in the art of healing as you."

She sighed, sounding weary. "I only wish I could have done more to help sonny. Perhaps someone with better skills or knowledge could do more for her, but I don't personally know anyone of the sort."

"There are a few healers back in Magnolia. I'll have them check over her, but I doubt they can do any more than you have," he sighed.

"Well, you just never know. It won't hurt for them to have a look in any case. But come now, you look half starved. Take a break from that and come inside to grab a bite to eat. I'll make up something real nice," she promised with her heavily wrinkled smile.

Jellal followed her inside the house, listening as she rambled on about some of the patients she had taken care of that morning. The old woman had opened up to him over the past few days, gradually coming out of her shell as they had become accustomed to one another. As she spoke, Jellal noticed that her eyes had a saddened edge to them. He realised that she must have been a little disappointed about their upcoming departure. It would have been nice to continue this routine they had established, but Jellal knew that such things couldn't last.

* * *

The following afternoon, it was time to say their goodbyes.

Ultear and Meredy had shown up that morning with an enclosed cart, pulled by a sturdy looking mule. They had received the message he had sent the night before without difficulty. That had been only a few hours away, at a larger town, where they had managed to come across an old man selling his cart and mule to get by during the upcoming winter. Jellal was pleased to hear that the girls had given him double the asking price. Through his time with the elderly healer, he had come to appreciate the rough lifestyles of those without magic or money.

With the help of Ultear, Jellal carefully laid Erza to rest in the back of the cart, relieved that she would be sheltered from the rain that threatened to downpour at any moment. After he was satisfied that she was secure and comfortable enough, he closed the door to the cart before going over to say his goodbyes.

The old woman was trying her best to maintain her usual stern expression, but she quickly dissolved to tears as he spoke to her.

"I can't thank you enough for your services and hospitality these past two weeks. Without it, I fear to think what would have become of Erza," he said humbly.

"Don't mention it. You make sure you take good care of that girl. If she wakes up, send her back here so I can meet her properly, you hear?" she choked, trying to keep up her tough façade through her tears.

_If. _

_If she wakes up._

Jellal's nagging fears and doubts threatened to consume him once more at hearing those words, but for the old woman's sake he managed to hold himself together a little longer. He couldn't afford to give up on Erza now. There were still other talented healers he could try.

"I'll send her back, I promise," he said emotionlessly, careful to conceal his doubt.

"Jellal, come on!" Meredy called.

"Take care of yourself old woman," Jellal said with a small smile.

"Likewise sonny," she croaked, dabbing at her eyes with a grey handkerchief.

With a final wave of goodbye, Jellal climbed into the enclosed back of the cart, giving the old woman one last smile before pulling the door closed. With a whip of the reins from Ultear, the cart lurched forward before Jellal had settled, sending him flying into the front wall.

"Dammit Ultear!" he cursed.

By some small fortune, he had narrowly missed the cot Erza was laid upon. After checking to ensure she was comfortable, he settled on the narrow bench opposite her lifeless form, bracing himself for the bleak journey ahead.

* * *

After a draining week of travel, the trio and their patient arrived in Magnolia. The sun was nearing the horizon, sending a bold wave of colour across the skies. The streets were beginning to quiet as workers returned to their homes and owners closed up their stores for the day. Jellal remained concealed in the back of the rickety cart, careful to keep his identity well hidden in the populated city. Ultear and Meredy had taken similar precautions, pulling up their hoods to cover their eyes in shadow.

As the cart finally came to a standstill, Jellal rose from his perch solemnly. Already he could feel the presence of Erza's friends and comrades. He could feel their accusing eyes boring into his back.

Carefully, he lifted Erza into his arms. Looking down at her frail form the crushing weight of his despair bore down on him. Her conditioned had worsened, her flesh withering away to leave skin and bone. Dark circles had appeared beneath her eyes, and her hair had lost its healthy radiance. The journey had taken its toll, leaving Erza unrecognisable.

A bead of moisture dripped onto her hollow cheek, leaving a glistening track upon her unnaturally pale skin. As his overbearing misery threatened to consume him, he made his way to the guild doors, a hard lump blocking his throat.

As he approached, he could hear the guild's rowdiness as they laughed and drank together. He paused before the giant wooden doors, hesitant to disturb the pleasantries within.

He looked down at Erza once more, biting his lip violently as tears fell from his eyes freely. With a chocking sob, he pushed the door open and stepped into the warmth of Erza's home.

He stood on the threshold motionlessly, his eyes concealed by his hood. The overwhelming noise of the guild quickly quietened until a deathly stillness had settled over the hall. Silence filled the room, yet Jellal did not lift his head. His eyes remained locked onto Erza's face.

"You're home, Erza," he whispered so quietly that only she would have been able to hear.

A shrill scream pierced the air as someone finally recognised the fallen Titania.

"ERZA!" Lucy shrieked, bolting towards them from across the other side of the hall. Natsu leapt at the blonde, restraining her from getting any closer.

"LET ME GO!" Lucy shrieked, clawing at Natsu desperately as she struggled to break free. Even as her nails tore at his skin, Natsu continued to hold her tightly as he cried silently.

"ERZA!" The guild remained silent, everyone frozen by horror as they watched Lucy's violent struggle. Her voice was the only sound to pierce the air as she continued to call out to her friend. Eventually her desperate cries were replaced by sobs as she gave in, clinging to Natsu for support as she wailed her grief.

Jellal sank to his knees, his hood falling back as he looked up to the heavens. He closed his eyes in defeat as his tears fell freely.

Gray, who had just returned from the storage room, was the next to react. He cried out her name in anguish as he similarly made a move to run to the scarlet knight's side. He was stopped by Elfman who was forced to use his hulking form to restrain the distressed ice mage. Gray roared as he thrashed violently, desperately trying to break free from his comrade's grip. He too gave in, tears gushing down his cheeks as he choked on his sobs.

Cries echoed through the hall as the Fairy Tail mages wailed their grief like a chorus of sirens. Amongst the tears and shrieks, the shouting and the struggling, no one approached Erza's skeletal form as Jellal continued to cradle her. He alone was given the right to touch and hold her, just as he alone knew the whole truth. As he watched the brave band of warriors dissolve and crumble, he knew that he couldn't allow them to suffer any longer. He swallowed his own grief and regrets to stand, careful not to knock any of Erza's remaining wounds.

"She's still alive," he said quietly, unable to utter the words in any more than a whisper. No one heard him. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, trying to choke back the last of his emotions as he fought to steel himself. His rage and determination swelled up, giving him the strength he needed to make himself heard.

"SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" he roared, his voice echoing through the air as tremors shook the earth.


End file.
